


Liquor Lips

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, First time anal, Genderbending, Humor, Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, Intoxication, Katsuki Mari - Freeform, Kissing, Multilingual Character, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: A naive, eighteen-year-old Katsuki Yuuri has never had an orgasm in her life. Victor Nikiforov plans to change that.





	Liquor Lips

Victor Nikiforov had been living in Japan for almost a year now and he loved every single day. His parents had moved from Russia at the beginning of the year for his dad's business - he restored classical art and specialised in Japanese paintings. He'd been getting more and more work from all over Japan so they decided to relocate and set up shop, it just made sense to move to Japan when they got so many clients from there. It saved a fortune in shipping costs for essential authentic Japanese art materials, and also the clients were a lot happier as the shipping time had been effectively cut by almost a complete month.

The young man of twenty-three years had enthusiastically followed. He didn't have an interest in his dad's art, so he could have stayed in Russia to continue his education at university, but honestly, he would have missed his mum too much. He had always been a mama’s boy.  So instead of kicking up a fuss about his life being relocated, he started applying for universities and within a few weeks, he was accepted into a reputable university where he could do his master’s degree.

Victor had always shared his families interest in Japanese culture and had been learning the language for several years, so living and studying in the country would be a challenge but one that he wanted to happily face. It was like a dream come true.

When they made the move he knew he had made the right choice, he was ecstatic to be living next to the Hatsetsu Castle! He had watched his dad restoring so many paintings of the supposed ninja residence when he was a child and he used to imagine living there.

Living in the small town of Hasetsu suited him well because he could get the train to the university three days a week and then he spent the rest of his time sightseeing and visiting all the places he had fantasised about. Japan was small, tiny compared to the dominating continent of Russia, but it was also exploding in culture and unique things to do and see. It took several months before the initial excitement had worn off - though Victor still had a long bucket list of places he wanted to visit and things he wanted to do.

Once he got into the swing of things, he found himself a little bored - there was only so many things you could do by yourself. He hadn't really made many friends at the university and so most his evenings were spent alone. His mum and dad spent a lot of time at their shop downtown so it was just Victor. So he spent his evenings in local bars and restaurants, attempting to eat his way through every Japanese dish he could get his hands on.

It was one of those evenings, sat at a local sushi bar, reading the local paper, that he saw an advert asking for multilingual part-time staff to work in a very busy tourist attraction. He phoned the place and happily followed the directions to an onsen that he hadn't even known existed. It was beautiful and instantly Victor knew he needed to work there! That was where he met the Katsukis.

They all immediately fell for Victor's charm and he was hired on the spot, they were impressed with his chirpy and bubbly personality, and also the fact he spoke almost four languages - Russian, English, Japanese and some basic French - it was the best they were gonna get in such a small town for their budget. Victor was happy to do it just for something to do.

Mari was closest to him in age and the two of them clicked right away and were thick as thieves. They would clean up the onsen in the evenings together, spending more time messing around than getting the work done. Inevitably, Mama Katsuki would appear and scold them both and complain why Mari couldn't be more like her angel of a younger sister, Yuuri, who Victor hardly ever saw. He knew she was a ballerina and when he did catch a glimpse of her she was always tired and collapsing on the floor somewhere passed out from exhaustion. She was cute and Victor had a little bit of a crush on her. He wished he could get to know her better but she was always so busy. So he always kept a look out for her and was sure to give her a smile, he even started doing some of her chores when she was late home. She told him that he didn’t have to do that, and honestly, he didn’t, but he really liked Yuuri so if it could make her day a little easier, then he would do it.

Fridays were Victor's favourite day to work and he always volunteered for the Friday evening shift. After all the guests were in bed and all the chores were done, Mari and Victor would sit up and have a drink in the bar. The two of them always invited Yuuri but she always refused and got right on with her own chores for the evening and then went straight to bed. So this time when Victor saw her and gave her a smile and gestured at the bottle of sake, he was surprised when Yuuri actually came to sit with them.

“Hi, not too tired tonight?” he asked with a grin and then filled her a cup of the warm liquid, he pushed it gently across the table towards her.

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile, brushing her beautiful shoulder length hair out of her face.

“No problem,” he replied. He noticed that she looked much more alert than usual. She normally looked like she was about to pass out. “I sorted the kitchen for you,” he added as an afterthought, glad that he had done it now and that she could have a break. Maybe the two of them could finally have a proper conversation and try and figure out the warm feeling that seemed to bloom when the two of them were together.

“You don’t have to do that,” she replied, though she did appreciate Victor’s help.

Victor merely shrugged in response. He didn't have to, he wanted to.

“You've finished rehearsals now, right?” Mari asked her sister.

Yuuri nodded and reached for the glass of sake Victor had poured for her. “Yes, it's been killing me. My audition is on Monday but I need to rest for the next 48 hours so I’ve only been stretching today. I'm exhausted but feeling good for the break. I'm on strict instructions from Minako to relax and that woman terrifies me so here I am.”

“Oh, audition?” Victor asked curiously.

“Yes, I'm a ballerina at the local dance school. I’m hoping to get a place at the ballet school in Tokyo for next year,” Yuuri told him with a shy smile as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear again, a small flush on her cheeks. “I doubt I'll get in though…”

“You always say that and you always do well,” Mari commented with a smirk as she downed the last of her sake. “You've got this, Yuuri. Have some faith in yourself for once.”

Demurely, Yuuri nodded and swirled her drink around in her hand. “I need to take my mind off of it. It's driving me crazy, Mari.”

“Then drink up, girl,” Mari encouraged with a grin and leaned forward to tap her sister's glass. “You've got nothing else to be doing, right?”

Yuuri stared down at the pale coloured liquid in her glass and contemplated this. “You're sure Minako-sensei won't be mad?” Drinking was normally frowned upon in heavy quantities for ballerinas, Yuuri’s diet was normally very strict, and though she had an occasional drink, she never let herself have anything in unhealthy amounts.

“Ha!” Mari exclaimed. “I've had to toss Minako-san’s ass into one of our spare bedrooms more times than I can count because she's passed out from drinking. You'll be fine having a few.”

“I carried her home last week,” Victor admitted with a laugh. Mari was not exaggerating in the slightest.

So, Yuuri took a sip and it was good. Before long, she had downed a few cups and her head was feeling a little fuzzy from intoxication and her whole body felt warm and light.

Victor smiled at her across the table. She was very different from Mari, much quieter and Victor couldn't help but admire her pretty face as the drink went to his head. He snapped his eyes away and zoned back into Mari, listening to a story she was telling about Minako and Yuuri looked at her with wide-eyed innocence.

After a few more drinks, Mari escaped for a cigarette out the back and Yuuri and Victor were left alone for the first time ever. The young woman looked over at him bashfully, fluttering her eyelashes. She had to admit that Victor was quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever met. She wasn't sure if it was his exotic accent, his muscular body, or his unusual hair, but something about him drew her in. She found it impossible to look away.

“What’s Russia like?” she blurted out, desperate for something to say so she didn't just stare at him with drool trailing from her mouth.

“Cold,” Victor replied with a grin. “I don't miss it, to be honest. Here feels like home.”

“Hasetsu feels like home? Russia must be pretty bad,” Yuuri quipped as she took another sip of her sake. “I really want to get out of here.”

“Why?” Victor asked. Hasetsu was the most beautiful place in the world, he loved everything about it.

“Well, if you really want to know — ”

“I hate to love you and leave you, guys and girls!” Mari exclaimed as she reentered the room. “But I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Promise me you'll get Yuuri to bed at a reasonable time?” She directed that last question at her silver-haired best friend.

“Of course,” he scoffed. “What do you take me for? A bad influence?” he said with a grin.

Mari rolled her eyes before turning to Yuuri. “Have fun,” she said and then winked at her little sister before looking pointedly at Victor in a way she hoped her oblivious sibling would understand.

Yuuri merely nodded and took another sip of her drink, emptying the cup once more as her older sister left the room. Yuuri pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them a little self-consciously.

“What were we talking about again?” she asked feeling a little hazy from her drink. “I should probably have some water…”

Victor stood and grabbed a bottle from behind the bar, kindly handing it to the young girl and encouraging her to drink up. “We were talking about Hasetsu, you said you were trying to leave. I don’t know why you’d leave such a perfect place, it’s like living in a fairytale here. It’s beautiful.” There was so much to do and so much to see in Japan, maybe Victor was just in dizzy in love with the town because he was used to living in Central Russia where it was cold and boring, all tall buildings and everything grey and dreary. He loved Japan, the colours of the cherry blossoms, the culture, the smell of the fresh sea air, the food - it was all incredible.

Yuuri snorted a little unattractively. “Yeah sure it's beautiful, but that's all. There's no depth here. There's nothing for me. I can't dance the way I want to here and I can't find a man worth a damn either.” She rolled her eyes a little and stared down at her empty glass. “After Kaito, I'm wondering if I might just give up on men altogether. Being a lesbian might actually make my life easier.”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh at the little pout on her face. “Japanese men getting you down? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to tell you it’s like that everywhere. You are the superior sex,” he said with a little wink. “Who’s Kaito? Is he your boyfriend?” he asked, fishing for details. He hoped she told him no.

“Oh,” Yuuri replied with a blink, realising she'd shared too much information. “He was.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I'll have more luck in Tokyo.”

“Maybe,” Victor replied, feeling secretly thrilled that Yuuri was single. “That seems like such a long way to go when there’s no guarantee you’ll find what you're looking for… What is it that you’re looking for? Are you looking for someone right now?” he asked, hoping that he had managed to say what he was trying to say in Japanese, sometimes there were things that just didn’t translate, so he hoped he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

“Umm…” Yuuri began as her cheeks heated. Had he seen right through her? Surely, he was used to being desired, looking the way he did. “It would be nice,” she confessed, still staring down at her glass and refusing to meet Victor's eyes, scared of what she might find there. “I don't know if I should though. I think I'm broken.” Immediately, Yuuri cursed her own mouth, her liquor lips spilling truths she didn't want to admit to herself, let alone Victor.

Victor frowned as he watched the sad expression cloak her face. She looked so unsure of herself. “Broken?” he asked, wondering what the matter was, or if this ‘Kaito’ had done something to make Yuuri doubt herself. Victor’d had his fair share of toxic relationships, and the look on Yuuri’s face was one that he had at the age too when he was trying to find his feet in the world and learn who he was a person. “I’m sure you’re not broken,” he said with a smile trying to assure you. What did she even mean anyway? “Did Kaito say something to make you feel like that?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t being too nosy, but he wanted to understand and he wanted to take such a sad look off her face.

Straight away, Yuuri shook her head. “He didn't have to,” she answered. “I know it well enough myself. Kaito was just the last nail in the coffin.” Feeling sad, she reached for the sake bottle again and poured herself some more. “And you'd think it too if I told you what was wrong.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at her. “Really now?” he asked. “Try me.” He stared at her steadily, a soft encouraging smile in place.

“I…” Yuuri began and then took another sip of her drink for courage before meeting his unwavering gaze. “I've never… I can't…” She shook her head and hugged her chest tight. “I can't orgasm.”

Victor stared at her for a few moments in pure shock. Of all the things he expected her to say, it wasn't that. “Oh, is that it?” he asked.

She was only eighteen, he didn't find that surprising at all. She was a busy dancer who lived with her parents and only had a few years of experience with the opposite sex. She was exhausted all the time - Victor could see how hard she worked! And not only that, but she worked at the onsen as well. Her stress level must have been quite high, so all of this in combination made Victor tilt his head slightly and look at her confused.

“You’re only eighteen, darling, it doesn’t mean you’re broken. We are all finding our way at that age. Learning about ourselves, what we like… what turns us on… These things take time,” he said with a smile and a small shrug. “Have you put in a lot of time trying to orgasm? Have your previous boyfriends taken the time to learn what you like? To explore with you?” He locked eyes with her, his icy blue stare meeting her chocolate brown as he asked her such intimate questions without even blinking.

Yuuri's whole face ignited with heat, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. “I…” She paused to think more carefully about what he had asked her. “I've tried a lot… I-I can't say I've really explored much with guys. It's usually just, you know, in and out…” Her whole body flushed and she fanned herself a little with her hand. “I… I don't know if we should be talking about this.”

“Why not?” Victor said with a cheeky smile. “We’re both adults,” he reasoned. “Sex is all about learning, communication between our bodies, it’s not something that just ‘happens’, so if you’re getting just a quick ‘in and out’ then it’s not going to be doing much for you, is it?”

Yuuri mulled this over, dropping her eyes to the table between them. “I suppose you're right. I…” She trailed off and her thoughts were filled with a variety of dirty thoughts. She wanted Victor to help her learn. She wanted him to be the one to communicate with her body. Yet, she knew that was silly. There was five years between them. He no doubt preferred more mature women.

With a frown, Yuuri let out a sigh. “Like I said, maybe Tokyo will better for me.”

“Why travel so far? Is there no-one here you like? No-one at all?” he asked, leaning forwards and putting his elbow on the table, leaning on his hand as he fluttered his eyelashes at her. He knew he was attractive, he just hoped that she thought so too.

Yuuri gulped. Was he flirting with her? Surely not? “I just think men who aren't from a small town might be… more experienced,” she hedged as she played with a strand of her hair, feeling a little awkward. “But I guess there might be one or two men here who I might be willing to try again with…”

“Really?” he asked with a cheeky smile, shuffling closer to the young ballerina. “Did you know I was born in Central Russia?” Victor grinned as he sidestepped Yuuri's statement. “This is the first little town I've ever lived in. I'm quite in love with it. Plus, the girls here are adorable,” he said, dragging his eyes down her body. “I'm quite lonely at times, I haven't been intimate with anyone since I moved here.” He sighed. “I'd be open to offers if you are up for it.”

Her eyes shot open wide. She hadn't expected him to offer such a prospect, but she also knew she'd be a fool to turn him down. With a lick of her lips and one last look at his body, Yuuri met his eyes with conviction and nodded.

“Oh, yes,” she exclaimed. “I'm definitely up for it.” The words came out a little too eager and she flushed, growing more bashful and embarrassed by the second. For a moment, Yuuri grew nervous that her offer had been half-hearted or intended as a joke, but his eyes were burning with the same kind of passion she felt. She wasn't alone here. 

Victor blinked. He had expected to have to work harder or for her to laugh him off, so her eagerness surprised him. “Hmm, I'm sure I can show you a good time. You're very pretty. I don't mean to be forward, but I've been trying to catch your attention for a while. I've been quite infatuated with you,” he admitted.

“R-really?” Yuuri practically squeaked. She hadn't noticed, but then again, she spent all her time focused on her dancing. It would have been easy for her to miss the signs. Now that she had him here and alone, however, Yuuri couldn't pass up this opportunity. Especially since she had a little Dutch courage going.

“You certainly have my attention now. The question is: what are you going to do with it?”

Victor grinned. “Should we go somewhere private?” he asked. “If your mama catches me then I don't think I'll have a job anymore.” He laughed.

“S-sure,” Yuuri agreed with a nod of her head as she stood. “My room?”

Victor couldn't stand quick enough. He downed the last of the sake, letting the rice wine warm him pleasantly. As Yuuri stood, he snaked his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, looking down at her. “Are you sure? Just tell me if you change your mind, OK?” He smiled at her. “You haven't drunk too much, have you?” he asked suspiciously. “I don't want any regrets in the morning…”

“No!” Yuuri rushed to say, her eyes wide in fright. “No, I'm not too drunk. I promise. I want this.” She leaned into his body and smiled. “Unless you're having second thoughts?” she asked, dropping a hand to the blouse she was wearing and she began to unbutton it, breaking away from Victor's embrace and turning to face him. She opened up a second button, revealing her lacy bra underneath as she walked backward in the direction of her bedroom.

With such a wonderful invitation, Victor eagerly followed her. The small glimpse of her breasts was enough of a tease to leave him desperate for more. The two of them power walked down the corridor and into Yuuri’s room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Yuuri hesitated and leant back against it. Victor could tell she was nervous. In an attempt to calm her and make their encounter less intimidating, he slowly bent down, pushing her against the door softly, and he kissed her.

Yuuri’s lips were soft and she tasted of the sake they had been drinking. The older man kept the kiss simple and unintrusive, just gently pressing his lips against her in a way that hopefully made her relax. He cupped her cheeks as he softly slid her lips against her own and then stepped closer, his knee going between her spread legs as he touched their bodies together.

“We’re in no hurry, we’re just having some fun. Just tell me when you’ve had enough, ok?” he whispered, sincerely hoping that she would let him continue.

“Okay,” Yuuri responded with a shaky nod, feeling a little dazed from the sweetest kiss she'd ever received. She didn't want him to pull away. Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

This time, she slipped her tongue between his plump lips and tasted his sweet breath. Yuuri moaned and pressed herself against him, feeling every line of his body meet every curve of hers. He felt even better than she imagined.

Victor smiled as he kissed her, he couldn’t help it. He could feel her relaxing against him. That’s all he wanted, her to enjoy herself, relax and to have a good time. He let go of her face, his hands smoothing down her sides and then stopping on her small hips. He continued to kiss her for a long time, letting her get used to the feel of him. Girls were easy to please, they weren’t like boys that went from 0-10 within seconds, but it sometimes took girls a while to warm up. Victor had a feeling that Yuuri’s past boyfriends were just too eager, rushing her and being selfish when instead they should have been listening to her, to what she was saying and how her body reacted.

Once her breathing started to pick up, Victor let his hands run slowly towards her ass, squeezing it gently and then hoisting her up and onto his hips. She squeaked and gripped at him as he pinned her against the door, kissing her a little harder and deeper.

“Victor!” she squealed against his lips, surprised by his sudden passion. Still, she wasn't complaining. Yuuri wrapped her legs tight around his waist and squeezed, pulling him closer. She desperately wanted him closer. Her lips parted wide to let him further inside her mouth as her hands roamed through his grey locks.

“We shouldn't do this, you know,” Yuuri whispered against his lips. “Mari’s your best friend and her and my parents' room isn't that far away, they might hear us…” Yuuri trailed off to kiss him feverishly again. “But nothing on this Earth could stop me.”

“I don’t want to pressure you,” he said, panting and then pulling away to look her in the eyes. “We can stop if you want, but I’d really like to do something for you. Will you let me? No pressure,” he explained with a kind smile. He waited for her to respond, he didn’t want to be an asshole and make her uncomfortable if she truly was too embarrassed as her parents were close by.

Yuuri was shocked by his response. She was used to guys just looking to get their dicks wet. Victor actually seemed to care about how she felt. “No, it's fine. It… It kinda turns me on how naughty this is.” She smirked down at him before rocking her hips a little. “What is it you want to do for me anyway?”

Victor grinned and bit his lip in desire. He leant forwards and whispered in her ear, “Let me make you come,” before biting into her ear lobe and then mouthing his way down her neck.

Unable to stop herself, Yuuri let out a loud, high-pitched moan. “I… I told you, I can't come,” Yuuri reminded him with a pout. “I don't want to disappoint you.”

Victor grinned and kissed her again, stealing her breath. “Let me show you?” he asked, grinding his dick against her groin softly. “We don’t have to fuck, just let me make you feel good…”

As she felt his cock press against her clothed pussy, Yuuri whined. She wanted more. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone before. “Okay, do whatever you want to me, Victor.” She scratched her fingers through his hair and then licked into his mouth again.

Victor nodded, pleased to hear such enthusiastic consent. He gripped her tight, lifting her from where she was leant against the door. He carried her to her bed and gently dropped her, letting her bounce on the bed with a cute little squeak. “Get comfortable,” he said with a grin before pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Victor crawled up her body kissing her again. His hand dipped between her spread thighs and he rubbed up the smooth expanse of her inner thighs, he rubbed his thumb across the hem of her panties, tracing the feeling of the material through the thin material of her ballet tights. “I’m gonna take your tights off, is that okay?” he whispered into her mouth.

“Uh huh,” she murmured and agreed with a nod. She rocked her hips into his hand, encouraging him to touch her pussy more through the material of her clothes. “Please, Victor.” She kissed him deeply, pulling him close.

Victor grinned and moved into her rocking hips. Instead of removing her clothes straight away, he reached between her legs and gently rubbed his fingers against her. She felt warm against him even through the two thin layers covering her core as he pressed against the luscious heat of her body. He rubbed in smooth circles, feeling between her plump pussy lips to gently circle against her clit. She was soft and warm and perfect.

“Wow,” Yuuri said with a gasp. “That feels… What is that?” Pleasure rolled over her body as he continued to press his fingers against her pussy. It felt so much better than when she touched herself and she didn't understand why.

Encouraged by her reaction, Victor started to kiss down her neck, gently mouthing against her skin as he rubbed softly against her clit with dizzying precision. He could feel the heat starting to pour from her and he could hear her breath start to hitch.

“Does that feel nice, sweetheart?” he teased, biting gently into the side of her neck.

“Y-yeah,” she whimpered as she arched her back into his sweet touches. “Please, I need more. Please take my clothes off, Victor.” She reached between them and started to undo more buttons on her blouse, moaning as he continued to rub her pussy. “I want to feel you…”

Victor’s cock was hard from rubbing her through her panties, the soft feel of her pussy through the material was exquisite, he couldn’t wait to feel her with nothing between them, to taste her...

Victor sat back and grabbed Yuuri’s tights, he slowly pulled them down and over the creamy expanse of her toned thighs, his eyes devouring her. She was gorgeous. He left her panties on, he enjoyed seeing the pretty lace on her. He grinned at her as he leant back over her and then started to kiss his way down her body. He pulled her blouse open, exposing her bra as he kissed downwards. He kissed over the small swell of her breasts, his cock throbbing. “Fuck,” he moaned before kissing further down. He paused as he arrived at the waistband of her panties. He didn’t pull them down, but instead pulled the lacy hem to the side and dipped his tongue between her slick pussy lips.

Immediately, Yuuri cried out in bliss. Her eyes fluttered shut and her legs widened, spreading easily for him before she came to her senses again. “V-Victor! You shouldn't do that!”

“Nonsense.” He tutted playfully before gently pushing her legs back open. Her panties were bunched to the side, exposing her pussy. It was the most delicious thing that Victor had ever seen. She was wet and her pussy lips spread slightly, her clit peeking out from under the hood, pink and hard. “You taste so delicious,” he said, licking her lips. “You don’t really want me to stop, do you?” he asked. He leant forward and then blew across her exposed pussy softly and then winked.

Yuuri's entire body shivered and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms and thighs. It had felt so glorious that she didn't want it to stop, but still, she was confused. “I thought it was bad for men to do that?” she began shaking her head. “It feels good, but I thought it was… wrong.”

_ At least, that is what Kaito had always said, _ she thought, but didn't add.

Victor stared at her for a moment, trying to process the words he was hearing. “No?” he answered, feeling confused. “Do you… do you want me to carry on? Or should I stop?” he asked. He would never want to continue if she wasn’t comfortable, there was no fun in that. “This is all about what you want, Yuuri, tell me?”

“I…” she began, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I… I liked it. I want it. I…” She shook her head, confused. “The other men I've been with said it was a dishonourable thing for a man to do to a woman. I don't want to dishonour you, Victor.” Her cheeks flamed bright red and she covered her eyes with her hands.

“I promise, it would be my honour,” he replied with a cheeky smile before leaning back in and licking the length of her pussy, from her entrance up to her clit where he settled, gently swirling his tongue against her.

Victor moaned at the taste of her warm sweet skin as he licked her slowly, trying not to overwhelm her too much. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her down the bed so he could get closer to her. He could feel her start to throb against his tongue and he could feel her slowly slipping into bliss.

“Wow, fuck…” she mumbled as Victor gave her such sweet and intense pleasure to a place she hadn't known existed before. At the top of her pussy, Yuuri could feel one spot instinctively react to every sinful lap of Victor's tongue and she wanted more--so much more.

At the sound of Yuuri’s sweet moans, Victor felt encouraged to continue, to press that tiny bit harder, to lick at her pussy more thoroughly and surer than before.

“Victor, it feels incredible,” she told him in between moans as she reached down to grip his hair and unintentionally push his mouth closer to her aching, wet cunt. “Please don't stop. Your tongue… Holy shit!”

As he began to suck on the throbbing bundle of nerves, Yuuri's thighs tightened around his head and her whole body was set ablaze by his touch. She dropped back to the bed and arched her back, enjoying the intricate movements of his mouth that gave her such a pleasant sensation.

“Mmmm, good girl,” Victor moaned before burying his face into her hole. She was wet with saliva, but Victor could taste that she was wet with arousal too. He pressed his tongue inside her, licking deeply to get more of the delicious taste before returning to pay attention to her clit in a dizzying rhythm.

Those words alone were enough to make Yuuri shiver all over. She finally loosened her legs around his head again, this time in favour of lifting her left leg up high and then dropping her foot behind her head in an incredible display of flexibility. She wanted him to have access to all of her and for him to have his dirty way with her, even if she still never orgasmed.

“Victor, your tongue is killing me,” she told him breathily and began to roll her hips, rocking them into his mouth in time with his every lick. “God, it feels so good.”

Victor smiled at the words and looked up at her as she spread her legs. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He sat up and his hands reached for her underwear. “I need it off,” he said urgently.

Unable to deny his request, Yuuri dropped her leg to help him remove her panties and then returned it to the previous position. She should have felt self-conscious laid completely bare like this for him, but she didn't care.

“Is it time for you to put it in yet?” she asked a little naively as she looked down at him through thick, black eyelashes.

Victor laughed a little and then shook his head. “Not yet,” he said, before slowly slipping a finger inside her. She was hot inside and slick and she felt tight around his finger. “Relax, okay? We’re gonna get you nice and relaxed,” he promised.

He ducked his head down, closing his mouth around her and sucking on her clit as he bent his finger slightly upwards and searched for the slightly spongy feel of her g-spot. He found it within seconds and he massaged it.

As Victor pressed inside her and licked at her clit so expertly, Yuuri felt herself flush all over. Her body was overwhelmed with sensation and hungry for more. She had never experienced sex like this before. When she was with a man, they usually made out for a while and then just pushed inside her without caring much for foreplay, yet here Victor was enthusiastically playing with her pussy like he’d be happy setting up a tent and living out the rest of his days between her thighs.

It was so different to what she had come to expect that Yuuri was  _ loud _ \--louder than she’d ever been during sex before. His talented mouth and fingers were breaking her apart. Every lick, every stroke, and every caress made her feel like she was going to melt. Her hands reached up behind her to grip the headboard for purchase while she screamed. Her nipples were hard and swollen, pointing to the ceiling with arousal.

“P-please, more,” she begged, her voice absolutely wrecked. “It feels amazing… I’ve never… No-one’s ever…” Inside her, she could feel an exquisite pressure building deep within. Her body was vibrating and shaking in a way she had never experienced and she never wanted it to stop.

Victor grinned as he continued to finger her, and on the next motion of pulling his finger outwards, he slipped a second finger inside her, stretching her pussy slightly. Not only that, but twisting his hand so his palm was facing downwards, he gently pressed his thumb against her asshole, rubbing against it as he fucked her with his fingers and sloppily licked at her cunt.

The surprising pressure against her ass made Yuuri squeal and writhe in response. She was steadily becoming overwhelmed as Victor somehow simultaneously pushed all of her buttons. She could feel a crescendo building inside her that she had only ever heard about in books.  _ Is this what it feels like to orgasm? _ she wondered just as Victor began to thrust his fingers in and out faster. His flat, wet tongue ran over her swollen, sensitive clit faster and harder until Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore.

“I… I… I…” she stammered before letting out a loud howl of a scream. Her whole body throbbed and pulsated and shook as she came for the very first time in her life.

Victor moaned as her clit twitched under his tongue and he could feel her hole throb and clench around his fingers. He sat up, licking his lips as he twisted his hand again, his fingers facing upwards as he reached for the place inside her that he knew would drive her insane. He crooked his fingers and pressed against it hard, dragging the tips of his fingers over it firmly, hard and fast.

“Victor!” she cried as he rubbed at her sweet spot and made her shudder again with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Everything inside her felt so strong and intense, she was sure she had forgotten her name at that moment. Yet, she still wasn’t satisfied. That peak of pleasure had been so incredible that Yuuri was left desperate for more.

“Please, Victor, I need more. I need you. Please.”

Victor smirked down at her, spitting into his free hand before bringing it between her legs, smearing the fluid across her ass. She squeaked as he pushed a finger inside, fingering her ass and her pussy at the same time. She was relaxed from her orgasm and Yuuri’s body let Victor right inside.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri?” he asked, knowing the answer.

At first, Yuuri was so shocked she couldn’t bring herself to reply. Instead, Yuuri let herself  _ feel _ . She relished the way Victor touched her and explored her body in ways that no-one else had before. Her eyes had fallen shut and she was letting herself give over to the primal, instinctive way her body accepted Victor and begged him for more.

“It feels…” she began with a desperate moan falling from her lips as she tried to string a coherent thought together. “It feels so good, Victor,” she finally replied. “Better than I’ve ever felt before.”

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Now relax, listen to your body, it will tell you what it needs,” he assured her before settling back between her thighs and kissing her pussy. “This is all about you, Yuuri…”

He gently circled her oversensitive clit with his tongue, teasing her as he slipped it between her pussy lips and dipped it lower, letting his tongue run around the edge of his fingers as they plunged deep inside her.

Yuuri tried to do as Victor told her, but she was far too excited. Her fingers curled into the sheets beneath her and she rocked her hips into every thrust of his fingers into her ass. It felt lewd and wet down there and Yuuri was so turned on that she was sure no one had ever been this aroused before in the history of the world--it just wasn’t possible.

“Please, lick me more, Victor. Your tongue feels so good on my ass and my pussy. I want you so bad.” She was a rambling mess as he played with her body and continued bringing her wave after wave of pleasure.

Victor felt invigorated at the praise and his cock ached in his trousers, he was growing desperate to fuck her but he wanted her to feel amazing, he wanted to make her feel like no other man had bothered to.

Listening to her request, he licked and sucked her beautiful, dripping wet pussy. “Your pussy is amazing, Yuuri, look how wet you are for me,” he praised with a suck to her hard, throbbing clit.

“So wet,” she agreed with a long, drawn out moan. “I want you so bad, Victor. You don't know what you do to me…” She looked down at him then and met his eyes, staring at them with passion and determination. In that moment, Yuuri Katsuki knew that Victor Nikiforov had wrecked her for any other man and she would never ever be the same again.

“I want to make you feel good too,” she admitted. “Will you let me?”

Victor gently slipped his fingers out of her ass and her hole gently and sat up in his knees between her legs. Slowly he unzipped her jeans and shimmied them down, exposing his long thick cock to her. He gripped it and looked down at the mess he'd made of Yuuri and then started to jerk himself off.

“Do you want my cock in you, Yuuri? Which hole would you like me in? Your mouth? Your pussy? Your sweet little ass?”

When Victor pulled out of her, Yuuri's hole throbbed with desire. She whined at the loss and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. She took in the gorgeous, thick cock he was stroking and licked her lips.

“Please, Victor, anywhere,” she answered with wide eyes, imploring him to start touching her again. “I trust you to make me feel good.” She reached up to pry his hands away from his cock and began rubbing it with her palm.

“Can you… will you suck it?” he asked, his cheeks growing warm at the thought of Yuuri’s pretty lips dragging around the hot length. “You don’t have to, I mean, I could fuck you if you like? I promise I’ll make it good!” He hoped Yuuri would believe that no matter what she said that it was okay, and that’s what he wanted too, Yuuri to be happy and to have fun. Lots and lots of fun.

Eagerly, Yuuri nodded and leant up a little more until she was sitting in front of Victor. “Of course, yes,” she agreed and smiled at him. “I’d love to.” She pressed her palms to his chest and encouraged him to lay back on the bed. Once he was comfortable, Yuuri pressed kisses to his rock-hard abs and then trailed her tongue down his light grey treasure trail. His cock was thick and hard, the throbbing head peeking out from his foreskin and glistening with pre-come. The sight alone was enough to make her pussy throb.

“You’re so beautiful,” she told him, meeting his eyes as she swiped her tongue over his head once. “I’d do anything you wanted. I hope you know that. You can do anything you want to me…” She finally sucked the head in between her lips with a moan and swirled the tip of her tongue around the glans with a soft hum.

Victor’s head fell back in pleasure at her words and the feel of her swallowing his cock. “Mmm, feels so good,” he groaned, tangling his hands into her hair as he gently rocked his hips upwards. “You have such a sweet mouth,” he said with a bite to his lips. “Do you like my cock, sweetheart?” he asked her as she bobbed her head up and down him.

Yuuri let out another muffled moan as she stuffed her mouth full of his cock, pushing it to the back of her throat as far as she possibly could before pulling off and sliding it out again. “I really like it, Victor,” she told him as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. “I want more of it, more of you.”

Before Victor could reply, Yuuri had swallowed his cock down in one go again, this time she relaxed her throat and took the head deeper, swallowing around it and taking a deep breath in through her nose. Yuuri had never felt so full before. It was an incredibly heady experience and she enjoyed feeling him so deep inside her. Yuuri had never enjoyed giving a blow job so much in her life.

Victor moaned. For someone who had never had an orgasm before, Yuuri had certainly had experience with this - it was a shame, she had clearly been giving and getting nothing back in return. Though, Victor felt happy for her to do this as she was so very happy sucking him down and licking him. Her hand was tight on the base of his cock where she jerked what she couldn’t fit inside and her mouth was hot and wet - just perfect. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

“Yuuri,” he gasped. “Will… will you let me fuck your ass?” he asked a little nervously. Victor was and always had been an ass man, and Yuuri had the cutest ass he had ever seen. His finger had felt so good inside the tight little hole and though her pussy was quite possibly the most perfect thing he had ever seen, he wanted to wreck her. He wanted to fuck her ass and fill her pussy with his fingers and he wanted to make her come all over him.

After a few more licks around his cock, Yuuri finally pulled off altogether and licked her lips. “I… I’ve never done that, but I’d be happy for you to do it to me,” she, still idly rubbing her fingers along his perfect, long cock. “I can’t think of anyone better to be my first.”

“Amazing,” he replied, genuinely excited. “If you don’t like it, you just let me know, ok?” He sat up onto his elbows and looked down at her. “Do you want to try?”

Yuuri nodded in response and crawled up Victor’s body to give him a long, open-mouthed kiss before turning around to face away from him. She dropped down onto her hands and knees and arched her back, pushing her ass backward in his direction.

“Is this okay?” she asked, looking over her shoulder to see his reaction.

Victor sat up and stared at the sight of her plump ass spread for him, her pussy dripping and wetting her thighs in the sticky slick fluid. It was possibly the most erotic thing that Victor had ever seen in his life. “Jesus Christ, Yuuri, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

He leant forward and spread her ass cheeks with his hands, looking at her cute pink hole and groaning at the thought of him pushing his dick inside it in a few short moments. “Do you have any lubricant?” he asked.

Yuuri froze.  _ What is he talking about? _ She looked back at him over her shoulder with her eyebrows drawn together. “I don’t think so,” she replied, “what’s lubricant?”

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _ “Um, like lube? Don’t you ever… need it to be more comfortable? Or you know…  when you masturbate?”

She shrugged though she wasn’t sure he could see. “No, I just put my vibrators straight in… Is that not normal? I don’t think anyone I’ve been with has ever used it on me either. I think I’d remember something like that.” Her heart began to beat faster as anxiety reared its ugly head. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m not as experienced as I thought.”

“No, no…” he insisted. He hadn’t meant to make her feel bad. “I just, I thought you would have some… maybe it’s the culture difference, but I usually use it to make sure we’re both comfortable and not hurting, I mean, my cocks not exactly small, I don’t want to break you. Hmmm,” Victor hadn’t considered this. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“No, no!” Yuuri was quick to stop him from changing his mind. “I really, really want to. Please don’t leave me like this,” she pleaded, turning around and facing him again. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him with desperation. “Is there something else we can use? I mean, I think I’ll be okay for you to fuck my pussy even if we can’t have anal. It always hurts for me anyway at first, so I think we shouldn’t give up ‘cause of that.”

Victor frowned. “Oh, Yuuri, honey, it’s not meant to hurt, no wonder you’ve never had an orgasm until now.” He kissed her gently. She was just too precious. He pulled her into a hug. He just wanted to protect her from all the assholes that had made her think that this was okay.

“Oh,” was all she could say in reply, a little pout gracing her flushed face. She was beginning to question everything she knew about sex. “I thought women always got hurt during sex at the start? I guess maybe we shouldn’t then.” Tears pricked her eyes as she considered that sex with this incredible man was truly off the table. “I can still give you head until you come though?”

Victor was surprised at how disappointed she sounded. He never wanted her to sound like that. He racked his brain for an idea. “Do you have any vaseline?” It wouldn’t be the best idea, but it was an option if she really, truly wanted Victor to fuck her.

Happiness welled inside her as she nodded and scrambled off the bed to walk towards her vanity. Yuuri rifled through the top drawer, pushing aside various lotions and lipsticks, until she found the small tub of vaseline she kept for her lips.

“Will this be enough?” she asked uncertainly as she walked back to the bed and passed the container to Victor.

Victor grinned. “That is more than enough.” He opened the container. “On your hands and knees again?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes, sure,” she replied excitedly before getting back into position in front of her lover. This time, Yuuri dropped a hand between her legs and began to massage her wet folds, desperate to feel something after their break. “Please, Victor, I need you.”

Victor moaned at the sight of her playing with herself. He nudged her hand upwards slightly, guiding it to her clit. “Right here, sweetheart,” he told her. “Like this.” He guided her hand, his fingers slipping through hers as he taught her how to get herself off. Meanwhile, he smoothed the slippery vaseline onto his fingers and gently with the tips, he rubbed against her asshole, teasing her. He aching slowly started to push inside, stretching her slowly. Surprisingly, she was very relaxed and she welcomed him inside.

As Yuuri began to move her fingers the way Victor taught her, she felt a zing of pleasure move up her body and she began to understand how he had made her feel so good earlier. The thought that maybe she could make herself come when she masturbated was a pleasant one and she couldn’t stop smiling. Coupled with the pressure of his fingers buried deep inside her ass, Yuuri was on cloud nine. She pressed back against him, urging his fingers to venture deeper and stretch her more.

“Please, Victor,” she begged and gripped the sheets beneath her tight. “I want it so bad.”

“Good girl, I know you do, and I’m going to give it to you, okay? You’re doing such a good job at taking my fingers,” she said, massaging her insides. “Do you want me to fuck your ass, Yuuri? Do you want my dick inside you?” he asked, twisting his fingers and then starting to fuck her deep and hard.

The new sensations in her ass made Yuuri moan loudly. She stopped touching herself for a moment as Victor continued to pound her ass with his fingers, reaching deep inside her, and rubbing her insides with his expert touches. “Yes, yes!” she screamed, lost in desire. “Please fuck me, Victor. I want it so bad. Please just fuck me and use my ass. Do whatever you want with me. Just take me, Victor,  _ please _ .”

Victor couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Shhhhh, okay, settle down, Yuuri. I promise I’m going to fuck you so good, sweetheart.” He laughed. “Your parents are down the hall,” he hissed, though he found it quite funny that the once so shy girl was now so vocal about what she wanted.

He slipped another finger inside her needy little ass and he watched her pussy hole throb and drip fluid. Victor wasn’t sure if he could hold back much longer, but he wanted to make sure she was ready.

Yuuri tried to keep quiet, but it was just impossible. In the end, she had to drop her head into one of her pillows to muffle and quiet her screams. The new angle with her head and shoulders on the bed while her ass was in the air made Victor's fingers press deeper. It all felt so good and Yuuri was sure she was going to explode from his fingering alone.

“Victor…” she mumbled as she turned her head to one side. “I'm ready, I want you. I  _ need _ you. Please fuck me with your huge cock.”

Victor couldn’t wait any longer. “Okay, sweetheart, shhhh,” he hushed. “Do you have any condoms? Or do you want it bare?” he asked.

“Bare, please,” she whined needily. “I'm on the pill.”

Victor nodded, coating his dick in some vaseline just to help and got into position behind Yuuri. He kissed down her back as he lined up and then gently pressed the head of his cock against her asshole. She felt so good and Victor’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt her for the first time. He rubbed her hips, along her back and thighs, continuing to kiss her where ever he could reach as he very slowly started to rock inside.

“Is this okay, Yuuri?” he asked in a strained whisper. She felt amazing.

At first, Yuuri felt a little strange. She had wanted him inside her and she had gotten it, but her pussy was still aching with the need to be filled. She didn't want him to stop fucking her ass, but she needed more.

“It feels so good,” she told him with a long sigh of pleasure. “But, I need something here too.” She dropped her hands between her thighs once more to rub along her dripping wet cunt. “Can you help me?”

Victor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright so she was leant back into his chest.  His cock slipped several inches deeper inside her and she groaned, her head resting back on his shoulder as she relaxed. He held her in place, his hand finding its way to bra where he pulled her tits out as he started to kiss down her neck as he fucked her slow and deep. His other hand stroked down her stomach and to her pussy, slipping two fingers through her sensitive lips before plunging them inside her hole.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri exclaimed as Victor fucked her ass deep and slow while playing with her tits and fucking her pussy with his fingers. She had never felt such overwhelming pleasure before in her life. His breath against her neck made her shiver and Yuuri was powerless to do anything except take the incredible sensations he was giving her.

“Victor, this is so good. I never want it to stop. Please don't ever stop being inside me,” she rambled, her words sounding strained and husky as she panted and moaned. “Promise me you'll fuck me again after this. I can't bear the thought of this being over. I want you…”

As she spoke, Yuuri shifted her weight to her knees and began to lift herself up. She bounced on his dick, riding him and taking the entirety of his length inside her tight, virgin ass. It was the most blissful feeling. She never wanted to stop fucking him.

“I could do this every day,” Victor admitted, biting into her neck. “You’re fucking gorgeous. You’re the sweetest piece of ass I’ve ever had.” He slipped his fingers out of her sloppy cunt and started to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy. “I want to lick your delicious pussy, I want to fuck you and make you come on my cock every day. Would you like that, Yuuri? I could play with your pussy like this whenever you want. You just say the word and I’ll do it. It’s all about you.”

Those words were enough to make her melt against his body. More slick wetness gushed from her aching, throbbing pussy and she clenched her eyes shut tight in pure ecstasy. Yuuri couldn't believe this was her life. How was any of this real? Just an hour ago, she'd never had an orgasm in her life and now a gorgeous Russian hunk of a man was promising her a lifetime of pleasure and sex. She was practically swooning.

“Yes, Victor. I want you to fuck me every day. I want to be filled with your come every single day. I want to feel it dripping out of me and soaking my panties while I'm away from you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.” She drew herself up onto her knees once more and slammed down hard onto his cock causing a loud moan to punch out of both of them.

Inside her, she felt that pleasant pressure of her orgasm building again and she barreled toward it at full speed, excited to experience it once again. “I'm close, Victor,” she told him breathily. “Tell me you'll use my tight, hot little body every day for your own pleasure.”

“I want to use it every day, I wanna fill you with come, I want you to squirt all over me, I know you can… I can feel how wet you are for me..”

Victor moaned and he couldn't help it. He grew desperate. He slipped his cock from her ass leaving her whimpering from the loss but within seconds he pushed inside her pussy. The two of them cried out from the new sensation. Her pussy felt so different from her ass and Victor never wanted to stop fucking her. He shoved inside her deep and ground his hips against her cunt.

“There you go, this is what you want isn't it?” he groaned, kissing everywhere he could reach, his fingers still playing with her clit as he fucked her hard. His cock slammed against her g-spot and he could feel her tremble. He was determined to take her to new heights of pleasure. He wanted her to know how good he could make her feel.

“Victor!” she screamed, unable to do anything else but cry out from the relentless pounding Victor was giving her desperate pussy. She could feel her walls begin to spasm as Victor kept nailing a spot buried deep inside her that sent spirals of pleasure up her entire body. Her thighs were trembling from the incredible feelings battling inside her, causing her skin to sweat and her body to shiver at the same time.

“I'm gonna… I'm gonna…” Before she could finish her sentence, Yuuri was coming with a deafening cry. Her pussy grew impossibly slicker and she clamped down on the dick buried inside her. Some of her juices even sprayed out underneath her onto the mattress and she looked down at it, wide-eyed and confused as to what was happening to her body. Yet, she knew she never wanted it to stop.

“Thank you, thank you,” she repeated as tears finally spilled from her eyes. “Thank you, Victor.” She collapsed forwards once more onto the bed with her ass in the air and Victor still pounding away inside her. She'd never been happier.

Victor gripped her hips and fucked her pussy selfishly. “Good girl, yes, come on my cock.” He could feel her orgasm and there was no better feeling. She shook from head to toe as he used her body. “My cock feels good, doesn't it? Do you want my come in your pussy?” He brought both his hands to her tits now, playing with her nipples. “Gorgeous, beautiful,” he praised. “Beg me for my come…”

Yuuri mindlessly writhed on his cock, encouraging him to push in deeper while pushing her small, beautiful breasts into his touch. “I want it. Please, I want it,” she moaned as she looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with her lover. “Fill me up, Victor. I need your come deep inside, please…”

Victor grinned, feeling deeply satisfied at her words as he pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. It was a little awkward due to the angle but it was perfect. It wasn't long before Victor was tipping over the edge and filling her with stream after stream of his hot, creamy come.

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri mumbled, lost in the pleasant haze of her orgasm. “It feels so good, Victor. Your come feels so good inside me. Don't pull out, stay inside me…”

Yuuri was practically glowing from how happy she felt and how satisfied she was after Victor's thorough fucking. She couldn't stop smiling and her whole body felt limp and relaxed like there was not even an ounce of tension left inside her.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself as she pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. “I can't believe it…”

Victor laughed breathlessly. “So, do you still think you're broken?” he asked her with a grin, kissing her everywhere he could reach and then digging his fingers into her side, tickling her.

She couldn't help it. Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back in joy. “S-stop!” she cried with a smile. “If I say I'm not broken, will you stop tickling me?”

“Yes,” he said, before holding her in a hug. “But only if you promise to be my girlfriend.”

Silence reigned between them. Yuuri finally wriggled forward and let Victor's limp dick fall out of her, come following soon after. She turned and rose to her knees to look at her lover with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

“Okay, then I'm not broken,” she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Because I have an amazing boyfriend who does a good job of  _ fixing _ me.”

“No, no, I didn't  _ fix _ you, I listened,” he said, before pulling her into a kiss.

***

The next morning, Yuuri woke up and felt completely satisfied and relaxed. She felt a little disappointed as she was alone, Victor must have left sometime in the night. She dressed and made her way down to the dining room, absolutely starving after the evening with the Russian man. She felt a flush grace her features and she grew warm at the memory.

As soon as she stepped into the dining room she was blushing for another reason. Mari and Victor were both sat at the table and the two of them looked right at her and she stepped inside.

“Have fun?” Mari asked, a knowing smile on her face. “It sure sounded like you did.” Yuuri’s face flamed and Mari burst into laughter.

“Oh, hush, Mari,” Victor scolded before grabbing Yuuri and pulling her down into his lap. “You were perfect, my darling,” he said, placing a kiss to her flushed cheek.

“I’m only teasing you, Yuuri,” she replied. “But I’d avoid mum and dad for a while.”

Victor and Yuuri shared a horrified look. “That’s my queue to leave,” Victor said as he heard Mama Katsuki talking outside in the hallway. He downed the rest of his coffee and tapped Yuuri’s ass, encouraging her up. He gave her a cheeky wink.

“Victor?” came Mama Katsuki’s voice.

The Russian man ducked dramatically and crawled out the dining room, leaving the two sisters giggling to themselves.

“Oh, he’s dead,” Yuuri determined. That was, until she saw her mum’s face as she walked into the dining room.

“Yep, and so are you,” Mari giggled, before cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep us writing! 💗


End file.
